Gwen At College
by musictune
Summary: Gwen goes to college. Who will be there? What will happen Rated: T - I DON'T OWN THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES-
1. Gwen At College

**Hai, this is my very first chapter ever so its not that long. I was gonna make it longer but decide to leave the suspense for the next chapter. **

**Gwen's P.O.V **

Ok, just need my bag.

"Gwen, honey c'mon you're going to be late!" shouted my mom. Yeah, my mum drives me to college, since she drives to work, which is in the same direction.

Once I said bye to my mom, I walked up the stairs to the college and then saw Trent waiting for me. He kissed me on the check. I blushed.

Yeah I'm going back out with him ever since Duncan broke up with me because he wanted Courtney back. He broke my heart, I thought we were perfect for each other.

I've been going out with Trent for about 2 years now, but it doesn't feel like we have a perfect connection. But he is extremely sweet and cares for me.

We then noticed that there was a new class that anyone could join just for fun.

(im not in college, im only 14 so I don't know what classes you have n stuff so just go along with it)

Its where you learn about the most famous crimes that have happened in history.

(idk what its called)

I joined the class since I wanted to know some more stuff about crimes. Trent joined as well. I'm guessing its only because I want to be in that class.

The class starts today at 1:30pm, which means I have no free time at college anymore. Oh well.

**1:30pm**

I walked into the classroom and took a seat. Trent sat next to me. Then I saw Courtney on the other side of the room. I was surprised she joined this class and remembered she goes to this college as well. Oh yeah she probably wanted to know about this so she could go and tell Duncan. Ugh why do I still think about him? He broke my heart remember, ugh this is hard.

Trent then started talking and then all of a sudden, one of my other teachers came in and told him to shut up. She actually said shut up.

"For this class, you will be having a new teacher who has been involved with crime his self. He is not a permanent teacher, he is just doing this for community service and if you all pass by the end of the year, he will be off it, " said Mrs Cherry.

I looked up, I didn't know what to feel and say. My jaw opened up wide.

**Trent's P.O. V**

No it can't be!

_**Musictune**_

_****_**What to know what happens next in a new chapter? **

**REVIEW! - But don't spoil it by saying who you think the teacher is.**

**Be aware this is my first every chapter.**


	2. I messed up

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Even I didn't know who the teacher was going to be. It was Duncan. I always new he wanted me and not that goth bitch. He must of knew what college I went to, to get closer to me.

"Duncan!" i yelled and heard someone else yell it as well. It was Gwen. I gave her a death stare. She probably can't get over the fact that she lost and I won. Duncan's MY boyfriend and will never be Gwen's again.

**Gwen's P.O.V **

I can't believe the teacher was Duncan. He was wearing a black suit with a green tie. He also wore black-rimmed glasses and black dress shoes. He still had his green mohawk.

"Duncan!" i yelled at the same time with Courtney. She gave me a death stare, but I didn't care. The thing I was worrying about was why I called out Duncan's name. I mean i didn't miss him, did I? After all he broke my heart so i gotta get a grip and not worry about him being our teacher and stuff. I've gotta be there for Trent.

"It's Mr Duncan." I thought you were supposed to use your last name, oh well.

Duncan looked at me with a smirk.

"Gwen, you're blushing," Trent whispered to me. No I couldn't of been blushing and for Trent to notice, I already know I'm going to mess things up with Trent. He already looked a bit upset that I was blushing about Duncan.

"Alright class, I'm going to move some people around. I want Trent and Gwen at the back of the room and Courtney in the seat nearest to me desk," Duncan said. Wow he wanted Trent and I at the back of the room. At least it will be harder to think about him and I can talk to Trent.

"So Gwen, doing anything tonight?" Trent asked me.

"Yeah, sorry I have to go and talk to one of my teachers tonight, She wants to see how I'm going."

"Why?"

"So I can work on getting a better grade, my mom said if I don't get an A, I will have to move to a different college that is far away."

"Aww, don't move, and if you still need help you can ask me ok babe,"

Trent smiled.

"Ok" i blushed and then gave Trent a kiss on the cheek since we were still in class. Then class was over.

_Later that day_

So I walked up to my teacher and showed her how I was going. I was surprised, she said I was going great but not at an A level yet.

I guess I will have to get Trent to help me a little. I started walking towards the door of the college to leave but then someone stopped me by holding my shoulder. I turned around and it was Duncan.

"Ugh, what do you want?" i said.

"To talk, sunshine."

"No, go away, and don't call me sunshine." I started walking faster towards the door but then he ran infront of me and held me.

"Look, I want to talk about us."

"Why, the 'us' was 2 years ago."

"Gwen I saw you talk to Trent and kiss him on the cheek in class."

"So?"

"So, I messed up Gwen, even if it was a little peck on the cheek, i felt jealous."

Wow Duncan actually saying that he was jealous of me and Trent, well he shouldn't of broken up with me in the first place.

"I don't care, Im with Trent now, bye bye."

I got out of his hold and left the college. Once my mom picked me up and went home, I layed on my bed thinking about Trent and Duncan.

**Next Day at 1:30pm**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Ok I kept thinking about how Gwen didn't care that I messed up and didn't care about me. I was thinking if I ever had another chance with her. Yes I'm still with Courtney, but if I can change things between Gwen and I today then I will dump her. I know of an idea. Everyone came in and sat down.

"Ok class, I'm going to move some people around again, I want Gwen and Courtney to swap and Dave to sit in the middle of the classroom"

I swapped Gwen and Courtney for 2 reasons, 1. I wanted Gwen to sit near me so we could talk more and 2. Courtney was driving me crazy on how to be a proper teacher n stuff. Not the crazy I like from her. So today I taught class, the same as I did yesterday and tried to make little contact with Gwen so she wouldn't be mad for moving her there. At the end of the class I asked Gwen to stay behind.

"Gwen can you please sit down, I need to talk to you."

"Look I'm with Trent remember and you're with Courtney."

"So?, they don't have to know." I said.

Gwen was just about to leave but I couldn't do that so I ran and held her again, this time holding her waist. I remember how I used to hold her waist all the time and with would kiss and make out and stuff. I stood there gazing into her amazing dark blue eyes. She didn't move, so i guessed she was gazing into my eyes as well. As soon as I stopped I then pressed my lips against hers, I felt sparks, something I never felt with Courtney. Oh why did I leave Gwen, i messed up big time. She actually kissed back. It was amazing. Then she pushed me back and ran out of the classroom. I know she wants me back though. I'm going to have to tell Courtney the bad news. Well its good news for me and bad for her.

_**Musictune **_

**Yeah I know I suck at writing long chapters, but i'm new to this ok, **

**since I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter **

**I decided to do this chapter anyways.**

**So REVIEW! I need to know how to**

**improve. **

**I also want to write more so yeah. :) **


	3. The Truth

** Enjoy!**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

When Duncan kissed me, I felt sparks, something I didn't feel with Trent. I kissed him back but then remembered I was dating Trent. I pushed Duncan back and ran out of the classroom. I saw Trent waiting for me, I hope he didn't see Duncan and I kiss.

"So why did Mr Duncan want to see you for?" Trent asked. Aww he said Mr Duncan.

"Just to say that I need to improve my work and not stuff around."

"But I thought Duncan wasn't that smart."

"Well I guess he doesn't want to do community service any longer."

Then Trent looked at me with a serious face.

"Gwen, will you tell me if anything happens between you and Duncan, you know- I cut him off

"Of course, and babe there is nothing to be worried about," I lied. Yes I love Trent but I think I still have some strong feelings for Duncan. He is still with Courtney and I am still with Trent. I have many mixed emotions right now.

I went home and started writing in my diary.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Hmm, should I breakup with Courtney via text or talk to her. Well I won't be dog, I'll talk to her. So I texted Courtney to meet me at the park.

I sat down on the park bench waiting for her to arrive. Then I saw a figure walking towards me, it was Courtney. She was wearing some denim short shorts, which showed off her legs and butt, and one of them singlet tops that have a pic on the front. Gosh this showed off her hot body, her curves, but that's all I felt with Courtney. Just as I was about to talk Courtney interrupted me.

"Duncan, I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead," I was going to let her speak, that's a first

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to breakup with you."

"What?" I said being surprised

"I've done something bad."

"What!?"

"I cheated on you with…"

"With who?"

"Trent"

"Trent! But he is dating Gwen!" I was so upset and couldn't believe Elvis would do that to Gwen. Somehow I didn't care that Courtney cheated on me, I only cared about Gwen.

"How long?" I asked

" Ever since you two broke up and started dating us." "And Trent told me you two kissed" There was a pause

"Come on Duncan, I only did it because you still liked Gwen. Wait you actually still loved Gwen."

"Well maybe I did, but that doesn't mean you can go cheat on me!" even though I kinda did as well by kissing Gwen.

I left Courtney at the park, not believing what she just said to me. I have to go and tell Gwen!

**Gwen's P.O.V**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I trust Trent more than I trust Duncan right now. Maybe that's why we got back together, we were probably supposed to be together. But that doesn't explain why I lit up when Duncan kissed me. Trent, he is really sweet and he cares for me. Duncan, he makes me blush but I'm not so sure if he cares about me. Well I might have to talk to both of them tomorrow before I make my decision. Yes, my decision. I keep thinking about both of them and how both of them have made me happy in a way. I need to stop liking two guys on focus on one. Why is this so hard for me?_

Then I heard a knock on my door but ignored it. Then all of a sudden I felt someone breathing. I turned around and it was Duncan. What the hell did he want?

_**Musictune**_

**Yeah sorry guys , this is another short chapter **

**but I want to make this story at least 10 chapters.**

**REVIEW! for more.**

**BTW, The 4th chapter won't be up in a while,**

**sorry i'm getting really busy.**


	4. Tears

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Oh By the way if anyone has some great ideas for the next chapter then go ahead and write them in your review. I will do one lucky reviewer's idea in the next chapter! I also was going to start this off differently but then thought of more ideas.**

* * *

**Duncan P.O.V**

There I was, standing before her, about to tell her the truth about Trent. I was puffing since I ran all the way straight to her house. She was giving me a 'what the hell do you want' face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to tell you something very important about Trent"

"Duncan, I don't want to hear it," "Since you became the teacher for my new class you have been trying to take me away from Trent."

"But Gwen, it's something ter-" she cut me off

"Just leave Duncan, I'm going to Trent's so he can help me with my studying."

I decided to leave, just like Gwen asked me to. I walked along home, went inside and then laid on my bed starring at the ceiling. I didn't know if things were going to get worse. I then started to think about Trent and Gwen. Wait! Gwen is going to Trent's to study, I hope he doesn't tell her what I heard Courtney tell me. I can just imagine Gwen with tears forming in her beautiful dark blue eyes, tears that she shouldn't have to shed. That's it Trent, I'm coming over to your house right now and breaking your study time with Gwen. Like gatecrashing I guess. Too bad I can't beat him up, yet. I would probably go to prison since I'm kind of a teacher right now.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I have just arrived at Trent's house. Away from Duncan, finally. Even though I feel something with Duncan, I was glad to be away from him. I knocked on the door. Trent opened with a fake smile, I wonder why.

"Hi Trent," I said while giving him a hug.

"Uh, hi Gwen," Trent said, ok something is wrong here.

I walked inside to see Courtney sitting on the right side of his couch. Why is she here!? Ok something is going on.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

Before she could answer Trent told me to take a seat next to her. I swear I was thinking of everything that this could be about but I just had no clue.

"I-I'm sorry Courtney, I can't tell her. May you?" Trent said.

"Trent can't you do anything?! Ugh Fine" Courtney said.

"Ok, here's the deal gothy, Trent doesn't love you!" she said.

"Wha- what?" I said, almost coming to tears but I managed to hold them back.

"You heard me, he was cheating on you with me!" Courtney yelled.

I couldn't hold back these tears. More and more water droplets came. Trent was walking up to me like he was going to say sorry. I didn't let him speak, instead I pushed him back and ran out of the house. Instead of making my way home I went to my special place at the park. It was in the corner where the tree curved over the top and bushes surrounded it. There was gap in the middle, that's where I would sit when I was feeling upset, angry or just needed peace and quiet. I discovered this place with Duncan. He said it was our spot, where we would go to think of each other. Our sacred, secret place. Gosh Duncan knew how to make me smile. At that very moment I was thinking of all of the moments Duncan and I had together. Our pranks, make-out sessions and the poems he used to make for me. Yeah he wrote poems for me, he was so sweet when he wasn't being a bad-boy jackass. Why didn't I listen to him? Why did I lose trust in him? Why?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will be updated next year. :)**


	5. Comfort by a Hug

**A/N: A huge big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! I love ya guys soooooo much. If I could give you a hug right now I would! Oh what the heck * gives hug ***

**I hope you liked the internet hug. Oh and no one reviewed me any ideas for this chapter. So I'm sorry but I just really had to write this chapter with my ideas that I'm not sure were good.**

**ANYWAY on with the story! **

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

I feel so bad. I should've just told Gwen instead of having Courtney do it. Yes I love Courtney but the way she spoke to Gwen was just unacceptable. If I would of told her, I would of told her in a nice calm voice and wouldn't of yelled at her. I was walking up to Gwen to say sorry but then she pushed me back and ran out of the door. I guess I hurt her more then I was supposed to. I guess she knows how Courtney and I felt now.

10 minutes after Gwen had left, I heard someone banging on the door to open up. The voice sounded familiar but in an angry tone. I walked up to the door and opened it to see Duncan. He just barged his way in and asked where Gwen was and what we had talked to her about. After I decided to tell him everything I knew he was going to punch me hard in the face when his hand turned into a fist. I was preparing for this but then he fist was lowered and he just ran out. I was surprised.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I can't believe I didn't make it in time. I feel so sorry for Gwen and what she went through. I didn't think Trent would be honest and tell me everything. I was going to punch him but I care a lot about Gwen and didn't want to leave her if I had to go to jail over some stupid fight.

I was running everywhere looking for Gwen. I went to her house, her friend's houses, all the places I knew she would be but she wasn't there. I kept thinking and thinking of where she would be. I then thought about all the moments we had together. I then remembered about our little spot in the corner of the park. I decided to check there.

As I walked up to the spot that I discovered with Gwen, I saw her. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and she was crying. Now I really feel like I should've punched Trent right in the face hard. I was also considering doing it to Courtney with all the things she has done to me. Yeah, I know guys aren't supposed to hit girls but I wouldn't consider Courtney a girl. I would consider her a bitchy beast. Gwen jumped as I hugged her from behind.

"It's only me Gwen" I said softly.

She turned around and I gave her a nice, warm, comforting hug. I could feel the last of her tears dripping onto my shoulder. Once we broke from the hug I stared into her eyes. Her amazing, dark blue eyes. I got out of the trance as soon as Gwen started speaking to me.

"Oh Duncan, I'm so s-sorry for not l-lis-listening to you," Gwen managed to get out. She looked like she was going to cry again.

"No Gwen, don't cry, I'm here now ain't I? You did nothing wrong, so there is nothing to be sorry about." I said.

"Gwen, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've just told you when I was there with you,"

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Gwen, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've just told you when I was there with you," Duncan said.

Ugh, it's not his fault. I feel like I'm the one making him say this stuff. Wait am I?

I'll just make it up to him. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and leaned in closer and closer.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

She cupped my cheeks in her hands. She leaned in closer and closer with her dark blue lips. My thoughts were "was she really going to kiss me? After what she had just been through?" and "Should I lean in and close the gap between us?"

* * *

**A/N: Find out next time!**

**Ok review if you think Duncan should kiss Gwen or he should back away because she had been through too much that day? I can't decide!**

**BTW if he doesn't kiss her it would mean you guys would get a longer story! More twists but I guarantee that the ending will be the same if you either choose kiss or back away.**

**BTW I also have a poll on my page on who your fav TD character is so make sure to vote!**


	6. The One

**A/N: OK the majority of votes were for them to kiss so lets go on with the story.**

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I realised I was thinking too much so just decided to go with the flow. I started to lean in and closed the gap between our lips. Her lips were soft but then I felt nothing. She had broken the kiss. I opened my eyes, to see her face. I don't get it, why was she tearing up? I held my hand out to reach for her arm but then she just ran away. She probably went home. I don't understand what I had done wrong. I mean she was the one who leaned in for a kiss. Maybe I shouldn't of kissed her after what had happened. She is probably still really upset with Trent, well I mean why wouldn't she been, after how long they have been together for. She must of felt like he was the one for her. At least I get a chance to prove her wrong and show her that I am the one. The one who will always be there for her, the one who will always comfort her, the one who do anything for her, and the one who will always love her. Wow, I have never felt like this before. I have never thought like that before. Maybe this is how true love works. I did used to love Courtney but never ever had these feelings. I guess is shows that Gwen is the one for me.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I broke the kiss. I hope I didn't give him the wrong impression but I just really want to be alone right now, to fix up my emotions and feelings. I don't know why but I started to tear up. As I saw Duncan's hand was reaching for my arm I decided to run home. I was just a big mess. I laid on my bed and starting pouring my eyes out. I just need to get all of my feelings for Trent out and by crying I think it worked. I thought he was the one but I guess I was so wrong. After that, I decided to have some ice cream. I ended up eating a tub of it. Well I guess I'm feeling all better now. I decided to go to bed early so I could easily get out of bed in the morning without being tired.

I woke up at 5:00am. This is going to be a long day. I had a shower, got dressed, did my makeup, had breakfast and brushed my teeth. I had 30 minutes to spare. Since Trent didn't help me study for anything I decided to do that. Today was also the day were we would have to do some assessments in class so it would go on our half year report so we would know how we are going and what we need to improve on. I really wanted to be a famous artist. I really hope I do well in my art assessment today.

_**Later that day at 1:30pm**_

I think I did well in all of my assessments and think I will be out of here in no time to my dream job. I walked into the room and took a seat. I looked at my notes that I had made for this class. I pretty much had not learned a thing. It's not Duncan's fault though, I think I was just day dreaming every time. I was always day dreaming about Duncan, lucky one time he was talking and I accidently said 'I love you Duncan'. I was so glad he didn't hear me. That would've of been so embarrassing if he did. I saw Duncan walking in and smiled at him. He smiled back. Just lucky we didn't get any assessment for this class or I would be dead.

"Okay, I know this is only a new class and all but this lady says that you guys are going to also have to do an in-class assessment aswell. It will be tomorrow. I will be the one writing the questions so make sure you have noted down everything I have said," Mr Duncan said.

Oh crap! I haven't noted down anything and today he isn't even going to help us study for it. I'm going to have to ask him for help tonight. Even though he is some kind of teacher right now I will ask him to come over tonight to help me study. Also to say sorry about running home after that kiss.

After everyone left I walked up to Duncan who was cleaning the board.

"Well, well pasty, coming over to ask me for help for the assessment tomorrow." He said. How does he know?

"Uh, yeah and something else."

"What's that?"

"Look, I'm sorry for running away after that kiss, I was just a big mess and I was filled with all different kinds of emotions and feelings."

"You know what pasty? It's alright, there's no need to be sorry, after all Trent did just break up with you and did cheat on you."

"Can you not bring that up please."

"I'm sorry, all I'm saying is that I understand why you left."

"Oh and pasty I'll meet you at your house tonight at 7 to help you. "

"Um, okay, I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"See ya."

**Duncan's P.O.V**

How did I know she needed help? I saw her book, she had like no notes in it. I also swear one time she said 'I love you Duncan' but I just wriggled it off. While talking with Gwen I tried to mention how I felt about the kiss but I just couldn't do it. She said she was filled with all different kinds of emotions and feelings so that kiss was probably nothing. I hope she did feel something about that kiss and that's why I'm going to ask her tonight.

* * *

**A/N:So what do you think? I don't think this is the best chapter**

**I've done because I just didn't know what to write.**

**You guys have waited long enough for this chapter.**

**You might have to wait longer for the next one.**

**I was going to make the story shorter if I had the kiss but**

**by doing it this way I have more time to plan out my ending.**

**REVIEW what you think should happen when Duncan goes over to Gwen's.**


	7. What about the kiss?

**A/N: Yay a new chapter! But i think it is one of the worst chapters I have ever done. It may not be very exciting but the next chapter should be. It will also be longer than this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I was searching through my wardrobe to look for something cool to wear, you know to impress Gwen. I decided to just wear the clothes I was already wearing but placed on a dark black leather jacket. I looked in the mirror and I looked smokin'.

Next thing I know is that I'm on her doorstep ready to knock on the door. I adjusted my clothing and then knocked on the door. I felt my heart racing as I began to think about what I was going to say. Now I could feel the sweat building up on my palms. Just after I wiped the sweat off of my palms the door opened.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I opened the door to see Duncan standing at the door with a smirk on his face. I then realised what he was smirking at wrapped my cardigan around my chest.

"If you keep staring we aren't going to get anything done," I say.

"Babe, we have all night," He said while winking at me. I just chose to ignore it.,

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Halfway through studying, yeah I know don't ask me how, it is very strange for me too, I decided to really tell Gwen about the actual reason why I was here.

"Gwen I came here about the kiss!," I blurted out. Crap, I didn't mean to yell it out like that, I was even trying to figure out the words I was going to say. I guess it just got to me.

"Uh, what about the kiss?" she asked.

"Look Gwen, that kiss meant a lot to me and I um, I felt a spark and connection between us. I just wanted to know if you uh felt, you know, the same way?" Damn I haven't been so nervous in my entire life.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Duncan, I can't lie to you, I did feel all of that but I think I would like to stay single for a while, you know ?" I said, yes I wished I was in his arms but I do think this is the best option for me at the moment.

"Oh ok, well looks like I best be going then."

"Duncan, I'm sorry, and what about helping me study?"

"Look I'll just mark all of your answers correct, then you will get the grade you deserve, and you won't move," Duncan said with a little smile at the end.

"That's cheating Duncan, but what if your not marking the exams?" I asked, I was kind of getting worried.

"Babe, that's just how I roll and I'm sure that I will be marking it. See ya tomorrow Gwen."

"Bye Duncan,"

After he left I took a deep breath in and then released it. I really want to be with him, I do but I have to just take a break.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I feel so humiliated right now, yeah I know that she feels the same way but I was kind of hoping to get together with her you know. And maybe a makeout session.

Maybe after this cheating thing I'm doing for her, she will just have to crawl into my arms. Not romantic but still a possibility.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it or did you think it was bad like I thought it was. I am also going to try and update 7 minutes in heaven, so if you have a couple in mind go and review them in that story! I will be updating that story probably next week. Also I am a HUGE Puckleberry fan so I will do some stories for them soon. Look in my profile for upcoming stories!**

**REVIEW! 7+ reviews and I will update!**


	8. The Test- FT CG

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Yes I know you haven't heard from me in awhile but now you have! I've been really really really busy. I also started a tumblr with random things so follow me! I always follow back :)**

**tumblr link in profile!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"GWEN WAKE UP NOW, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!"

I shifted in my bed and slowly opened my eyes. Today is going to be a long day.

I got ready, you know did the usual, and packed up the stuff I needed into my bag.

_ ~Car pulls up at College ~_

"You know Gwen, once you move out, you're going to have to be able to get yourself out of bed on time," my mother said sitting in the car.

"Yes I know mum, see ya."

"Bye honey and good luck for your test today"

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

I entered the College and kept rethinking about the stuff I needed to know for the test. I had nothing to do in the morning as one of my classes was cancelled **_(I don't think that happens but lets just twist it around)_**

I went to the library and began to study.

_THUMP!_

I looked up to see Courtney who had just dropped her books onto the table. She smirked.

"Oh sorry Gwen, didn't know you were studying," Courtney said with sarcasm

"Ugh, what do you want Courtney," I really couldn't be bothered talking to her.

"I want you to choose all of the wrong answers for the test,"

"Uh, how about no, I work hard for my grades," I replied

"Oh but I don't think you understand, if you don't do what I say, then I will just have to tell the Master **_(I'm not sure if that's what like the high up people in colleges are called but whatever :P)_** that you and Duncan shared a kiss. Now I know you wouldn't want that, unless you don't mind having Duncan go to jail. "

" Yeah well Courtney how will you know if I don't answer them correctly?"

"Well you see, I will know cause all exams are finished by the end of this week and if next week you're not gone by having received your report then I will tell."

"How did you know that I would have to leave if my report doesn't have all A's."

"I have my sources, and hopefully next week you will be out of my shoes. Bye bye Gwenny," Courntey said with a simple stomp off towards the hallway.

I wasn't scared of Courtney, but I don't want Duncan in jail for a simple kiss. Wait I have to tell Duncan not to mark them correct, but I can't tell him the real reason.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I'm just preparing for the test, making sure I really know all the answers, looking through the papers.

_SLAM!_

Next thing I knew the papers were all over the ground and there was Gwen standing in the doorway.

"Oh Duncan did I scare you?"

"Yeah right, I was just experimenting to uh see how long paper stays in the air,"

"Mmhm, now let me help you," Gwen said starting to pick up the papers on the floor.

"Yeah, uh thanks"

"Duncan you can't cheat for me ok,"

"Uh why not? I thought you wanted the A"

"Well I do, but not like that, I actually want to achieve it,"

"Alright, but you owe me then,"

"Uh, why?"

"Since you didn't let me have fun, you owe me some fun" I said with what I believe was a combination of and sexy smirk and wink.

"Ugh fine," Gwen let out a little giggle at the end.

"See ya later Duncan,"

I watched Gwen walk out, and with those hips, we can certainly have a lot of fun.

**1:30pm**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I walk into class, sit in my seat and glare at Courtney, I wish my life wasn't so fuckin complicated. Now this bitch has to get rid of what I enjoy the most.

_-Halfway in the Test-_

So far I haven't answered anything correctly, which means I'm doing what Courtney said. Sigh, I guess it's for the best, for love, wait hold-up no not love, uh friendship, oh who am I kidding, it's for LOVE, I LOVE DUNCAN! Did I just shout that out in my mind? I think something is wrong with me…

**7:05pm**_- In the classroom_

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Ok looks like I'm going to mark these tests, ugh this is going to be so boring.

_Knock Knock_

I see this old lady with glasses standing at the door.

"Hello, young man, Miss Courtney Garcia said that you need me to help you with marking the tests."

Why would Courtney do that? Wait what am I saying, this is Courtney we're talking about.

"Uh, actually I never asked for help"

"Well I'll stay and just look over the answers, to make sure you have marked them correctly."

This just ruined my plan, great!

When I got to Gwen's test I was hoping she did good. But instead she basically got all of them wrong, which means she failed, which means she has to move. FUCK YOU COURTNEY GARCIA!

Wait I know Gwen knows most of these, so why did she choose the wrong answer. Something is going on.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I feel like shit. I have most of my stuff off of my shelves and into boxes. Well I guess this is life and things happen for a reason.

_-Dark music-ringtone rings-_

"Hey Duncan, what's up?" I say trying to keep cool.

"Do you have anything to explain to me Gwen?"

"Uh no why do you ask?"

"Gwen cmon, give it up! I know you knew most of the answers to the test but why did you choose the wrong ones?!"

I hung up. I couldn't face with telling him right now. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and hopefully never wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Want to know what happens next? Leave a review down below! v**


End file.
